


the meeting

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Detroit: Become Estranged [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Twin Peaks Fusion, Gen, M/M, Tina Chen/Chris Miller - Freeform, cole is alive, everyone is human, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: FBI Agent 09 stumbles into Twin Peaks on a cloudless morning and decides that he'd love to stay a while.





	the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> have a black haired fbi agent rk900 lol yall welcome

Connor was working that morning, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kara arrived as things were starting to warm up in the kitchen, looking at Connor who was simply wiping the tables down to ensure everything was clean before opening up for the day,"Morning Connor,thank you for opening up again." He looked to Kara with a smile and shook his head as he stood upright before going behind the counter and putting the rag into the sink at the back.

"It's no problem at all, I know she can be quite the menace sometimes."

A few people were coming in and filling up the booths. The little bell rang as Hank's wife, Heather, came in with a half-awake Cole. "Well good morning Mrs. Anderson, Cole." Connor smiled at them as Heather waved and nodded, Cole just let out a hum before coughing into his handkerchief. The poor thing, it was so cold as well, explains the extra layers he wore as they sat at a near by booth and Cole started to tug off his coat, his mother sat down and folded her own coat before putting it neatly on the inside of her side of the booth.

Police department's receptionist came in a hurry, Tina Chen, a nice woman who may seem a bit aloof sometimes but otherwise she's excellent company and a hell of an entertainer. "Hey Connor, can I have one of those strawberry muffins to go? I'm on my way to work but I woke up late so I need a snack to hold me over until my break",She spoke with a tinge of tease in her voice as she sat down on one of the chairs which were under the counter. 

"Sure thing Tina, how're you and Chris doing ? Well, I hope?", He hummed out as he scribbled down the order and hung it on a clip on the window to the kitchen  before rushing back to Tina. "Yeah  it's, uh, it's going well. I think. I don't know he can be such a scatterbrain sometimes", She sighed as she waited, fiddling with her bracelet nervously. Connor simply shook his head with a little laugh,"You're exactly what he needs, someone to set his head straight." 

"Thanks Connor." She sighed deeply before letting him go on his way and collect the muffin before wrapping it up and giving it to her, she gave him the money before nodding in thanks and leaving quickly. The waiter went to the Anderson's table,"What can I get you two? The usual perhaps?" He asked as he was holding his notepad and pen readily. "I'll have the usual hon, Cole will have some tea and scrambled eggs." Cole let out a whine before he coughed again, crossing his arms. Connor gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder.

"You'll be right as rain in no time, don't worry."

The bell chimed and a man came inside, wearing a handsomely fitted black suit with a plain grey tie, matching black slacks and a pair of oxfords which were tied neatly and precise. He had a coat in one hand and a suitcase in the other. The man simply sat down at a booth before placing his coat next to himself and the suitcase onto the floor and under the table, out of anyone's way if they happened to walk by. 

Brown eyes looked over the new figure, tall and mysterious, calculated and yet relaxed as he sat by himself. The mystery man was certainly easy on the eyes as he sat like a model, his right ankle over his left knee as he put his hands on the table and laced his hands together, waiting for someone to arrive. A date perhaps ? But then why would he have a suitcase ? There was also the fact that he was a brand new face.

Connor shook off his thoughts before grabbing a menu and handing it to the man, blue eyes staring up at him before the straight line of the other's lips curled into a smile,"Thank you." Connor smiled back in return before glancing over to the man's coat and over his suit. "Who are you ? If you don't mind my asking. We haven't have a fresh face in a few years",the waiter spoke up timidly as he fiddled with his pen, rolling it around in his hand, doing tricks to keep himself grounded. 

"I was sent here to help investigate the local and recent murder of Chloe Stewards, on behalf of the FBI." He spoke in a calm manner, eyes scanning over the menu before his eyebrows jumped up slightly in familiarity. The famous cherry pie he'd heard of from friends and co workers who'd visited the humble abode, and the black coffee, which one of his coworkers described as a _'roast of the Gods'_ , maybe that was a **little** far fetched. He'd have to find out for himself. 

Piercing eyes glanced up and over the waiter's form before landing on his name tag. He handed the menu back to the waiter with a small grin,"I'll have a slice of that delicious cherry pie and a cup of steaming black coffee please." Connor nodded as he scribbled it down, taking the menu and putting it under his arm before grabbing it once more with a small smile dancing on his lips.

"I'll bring out in just a sec."

The bell chimed again as Sheriff Hank came, sitting down opposite of the FBI agent before shaking hands with him over the table calmly as they settled down. Connor posted the order as Kara went over to the pair,"Morning Sheriff, what would you like to have? I already know you'll be craving some of our back coffee as per usual. Just can't keep away can you ?" Kara shook her head with a hint of tease before smiling happily as Hank sighed dramatically. "You know me well... too well ! I'll have a cup of black coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich on the side",Hank nodded to himself before he felt small arms tugging at his sleeve.

It was Cole. He looked up to his dad who only ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on the top of his forehead,"What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed, cowboy." Heather glanced over the top of the chair as she gently tapped his shoulder,"He's with me darling. You left very early today, he wanted to visit you because he didn't get a chance to see you this morning but I just told him I'd buy him breakfast instead", She smiled as Cole nodded along  before he sneezed into his handkerchief.

"People can't have this much excitement in the morning, and I can't have cowboys running around in my diner! Go on Cole, Connor will bring you your breakfast soon enough so settle down."

Cole couldn't argue with Kara, so he went and sat down in his seat again, cheek resting on the cool table as he swung his legs back and forth, waiting for his meal to arrive. Connor took the plates from the sill and took them to Heather and Cole, putting down a small jug of milk for their tea before Cole pursed his lips in excitement, gripping his fork with passion as he looked at his hot plate, he could already feel his mother's disapproving gaze lingering on his cheeks.

"The scrambled egg won't be leaving your plate anytime soon, if you want it to cool down quicker just make a little hole in the middle and it should be ready to eat in a few moments,cowboy." Connor pointed out as he looked from Heather to Cole, who immediately did as the waiter suggested. Kara brought around the glass jug of freshly brewed coffee to the other customers, filling in their once empty cups. Connor headed to pick up the cherry pie and a fresh cup of coffee before bringing it to the agent. 

"Thank you-",blue eyes glanced down to Connor's chest once more in reluctance before looking back up to his eyes with a smile,"-Connor." The brunet nodded before looking at Hank and then to the raven haired agent. "So, what's your name? I don't believe you've given it to me yet." Hank stared at the agent with a smile,vivid blue boring into steel blue. "Forgive me, my name is Richard Rackowski, but most people just call me Rackowski",he gave Connor a warmer smile, cutting a bite of cherry pie with the side of his for before lifting it up to his mouth and chewing it, letting out a small groan of satisfaction.

"This must be where pies go to die because this tastes like heaven."

Connor let out a small angelic laugh as Hank just smirked and put on his usual _'I-told-you'so'_ face,"I knew you'd like this place. Wait 'til you take a sip of that coffee." Connor just smiles at how gruff the older man sounded as he spoke with great interest, looking forward to the agent's next reaction.

"Black as midnight on a moonless night." Richard spoke calmly as he finished off another bite before grabbing the cup and taking a sip with a satisfied low hum. "Oh,man, that hits the spot",he sighed with content as he looked to Connor,"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you more often." Connor only smiled politely in response before Hank gave a small chuckle at the seemingly blossoming romance between the two. 

"I sure hope you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes upon inspection:  
> *i wanted to name RK9 conrad, and although i do love the name i decided to go with Richard because idk man, seeing fanart of RK9 in a black turtleneck with a gun and gloves on (ok idk if it exists but if SHOULD)? i think thats a filthy richard right there. also the bonus of calling him 'dick' lol  
> *i also made his last name rachowski it just fit ? i wanted to find a surname that had R and K (for the android series RK) and this one fit with richard and his image (also alliteration haha)  
> *how does no one ship tina and chris ? leave. they also have the worst names to make a ship name out of chrina ? tris ? idk man  
> *i decided fowler wasn't sheriff, instead it is hank (as you read above) because fowler is their superior and i though he fit the role of the guy in season 2 of T.P :')  
> *i also wanted to explore the dynamic of this slightly agent cooper-ish RK9 and hank  
> *lastly; cole and heather are alive. i thought heather was such a cute name for hank's wife :') she'd be a dream mom i bet


End file.
